Confucius
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: Just another fluffy story from our couple BB and Raven. :


_Raven sighed as she sat down on the edge of the roof. She could still hear the music come from the common room way below her. She closed her eyes and started to meditate._

"_Azarath Metrion Zynthos."_

_She didn't think a single thought that she had to leave a party to meditate because of her powers. She had just always done it. Suddenly she heard the faint sounds of wings flapping. _

Raven looked down on the invitation, and up at the hotel. She walked through the door, up one flight and there she saw the sign.

RICHARD GREYSON &

KORI ANDERSON'S  
WEDDING

One year. One year since the incident. One year since she moved out of the tower and quit the team. She had to give props to Robin's detective skills for finding her address thou. They really had to want her there. She walked over to Aqualad who was standing in front of the door.

"Sorry, private wedding."

"I know. I'm invited."

She took down her hood and looked at him. He looked at her and it took him a moment to recognise her. When he did he smiled.

"Ra…"

"Hush."

"…ven. What's it been? Everyone's missed you."

Raven was a bit taken back by this information. She had never thought…

"I heard why you left, and you have my full support."

"He told you?"

"Heared it from Speedy. What in the world would make Beast Boy chase you around, riding a horse, hitting you with Robin's boxers."

Raven just raised one eyebrow. Aqualad nodded.

"I thought something was fishy about that story. I mean, why would Beast Boy ride a horse when he can turn into one."

"Maybe to hit me with Robin's boxers?"

Aqualad just looked puzzled, and Raven decided to let him think for himself.

"Can I come in?"

He suddenly remembered why he was standing there.

"Of course. Bride or groom?"

"It's the same. Somewhere discrete. No one knows I'm here."

He nodded and opened the door. There was so much noise of several superheroes moving about, talking, that nobody noticed her slither down on the last row. She had always had the ability to vanish, sometimes a little too good.

She looked up at the groom and groomsmen, and thou she had known he would be there it still made her heart skip a beat. He looked good. Happy. Standing there next to Cyborg and Robin.

The music started, and all thought of Beast Boy vanished from Raven's mind. She rose, as everyone else, as Starfire wandered in. She looked wonderful. Her hair was up, and set with sparkling diamonds and pink flowers. Her dress was fluffy, true, but lovely none the less. But most of all, she just looked so happy. Her smile was bigger than anything Raven had ever seen, and they were directed to one man.

The sermon was quick, but wonderful, and it took all of Raven's concentration not to ruin it by blow up or melt something. But then it was over, and the couple went down again. They all rose and clapped.

The couple was almost out the door when the bride saw something out of the corner of her eye. Something that made her smile even bigger. She stopped and hugged the confused girl trying to hide in the darkness. Forcing on her attention and light.

"I thought you wouldn't come friend Raven."

Finally Raven had gotten over the shock over being discovered and just hugged the bride back.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Then the alien princess grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the hotel and into the limo waiting. She closed the door and it pulled out of the curb.

"Star, I think you have forgotten something."

"What? Oh."

She made the driver go back. She opened the door and let Robin in. In a few seconds when the door was opened Raven looked out at the crowed and her eyes met him. But they were broken as Robin came into the limo.

"I'm so sorry fi… husband Robin."

The limo started, again.

"It's okay. I might have done the same thing if I had seen her first. Hi Rae."

Raven blushed, but gave Robin a faint smile.

"Congratulations, both of you. I'm sorry about the commotion."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You never told us you were coming."

Raven looked down on the floor of the limousine.

"I wasn't planning on attending the reception."

"Oh but you must friend Raven. Everyone has missed you so much, and they will want to talk to you."

Raven looked at them, and was surprised that even thou they had just gotten married, all they wanted was having her there. She nodded.

"Okay. But only for a short while."

Starfire clapped her hands and mad a sound of joy. Raven suddenly thought she had done something bad.

_She didn't open her eyes as he morphed back. She knew he was looking at her._

"_I know you are there Beast Boy."_

"_I know."_

_Raven opened her eyes and looked at him. _

"_Can you please tell me why you are here?"_

"But I thought the reason you left was because you got pregnant by Dr Light."

"No, I'm pretty sure she left because Beast Boy kissed her."

"No you are both way off. She left because the world would end if she didn't find the ring of destruction and throw it in the volcano of Doom."

Raven looked with big eyes from the one titan to the other. Everyone had his or her own theory to why she had left, and each was more wild and crazier than the last.

"So Raven why did you leave?"

She was petrified to find everyone suddenly looking at her.

"I…"

"She just wanted to do something else."

They looked up as Beast Boy came over.

"Hi Beast Boy."

"Hello Raven."

They didn't notice everyone else leaving. They didn't notice that the lights flickered, giving them more attention. They didn't notice the storm suddenly starting outside. Raven only noticed how her heart started to beat faster than it had ever done.

"Long time, no see."

"I know. I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

He was different. He was colder, more mature. She didn't look at him, but looked passed him.

"I just wanted to see the wedding. I never intended to…"

"Hey what's going on over here?"

Cyborg, scared Beast Boy would say something stupid walked over. Raven looked away, careful not to show anything but her blank look.

"Nothing."

Beast Boy's voice was colder than anything she had heard before. Cyborg gave him the evil eye, seeing how upset Raven was, and pulled her out the door and into the hallway. They started to walk along in the only home Raven had ever known.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Why do people keep asking me that?"

"Maybe because we haven't seen or heard from you in like a year."

She looked down, and her hair covered her faint blush.

"So are you going to tell me why you ran away?"

"I didn't run away. I just wanted to give Beast Boy some space."

"So Beast Boy did do something. I knew it. That makes sense."

Raven looked at him with a confused look.

"What?"

"Why he has walked around completely heartbroken. Every time anyone said something he would just make a sound and slink off. Just sitting on his rock, and the few times we've actually made him go on dates he would just come home and say she didn't know who Confucius was, then go to bed. A mess."

Raven looked away. The lump in her stomach growing.

"Rae, what ever that little grass stain did, please come back. We miss you."

Raven looked at him, and gave him a tiny smile.

"So what is going on with you?"

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't get more out of her.

"Well, I've been dating Bee for about six months know."

"Congratulations. She was a wonderful maid of honour."

"Starfire really wanted you, but since you were no where to be found…"

"I thought Bee did a great job. It was probably best for everyone anyway."

_"I wanted to see if you were fine."_

"_Okay."_

"_So are you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Fine."_

_Raven touched down, knowing she wouldn't be doing more meditating. _

"_I'm fine Beast Boy."_

_He nodded, and they looked at one another._

Raven was looking at the city from the top of the tower. She had missed it. Oh, how she had missed it.

"Now there is a view I have missed."

Raven looked over her shoulder and smiled as Robin joined her.

"Shouldn't you be with Starfire?"

"I am, she's going to throw her bouquet and wanted me to get you."

"I think I'll pass."

"I thought you might say that, but Starfire insisted on me asking you."

Raven looked at him before looking out again.

"You know you broke everyone's heart when you left, right?"

Raven looked at him again.

"I never meant to cause pain. That's why I left. To stop people from hurting."

"Well, your plan backfired."

He looked at her, and there was something in his eyes Raven couldn't bear. Disappointment.

"I'm sorry for any suffering I have caused you."

"Starfire was heartbroken. Cyborg walked around like he couldn't charge right. I don't know what Beast Boy was doing, and I was left trying to do your job of keeping us together."

"You all seem okay. I mean you and Starfire are married. Cyborg is dating Bee. Beast Boy seems happy."

Robin just looked at her again.

"Maybe, but this took a year Rae. And to be honest, now you are like a taboo or something. Always lingering there, but never spoken."

Raven looked away. She understood.

"I just want to know why."

She looked at him again.

Raven could feel her heart race as he looked at her. Her feelings were harder and harder to ignore. To burry. To hide.

"_Why aren't you at the party?"_

"_I needed to meditate."_

"_Now?"_

_She nodded and looked up as the rain suddenly started to pour. She made a roof over herself, and tried not notice that he stood very close to her under it. _

"_I hate it when it rains."_

"_You do? I like it. I like the picture of something cleaning the world. I some times come up here and stand in the rain, just so I can let it work it's magic on me."_

_He looked at her with a confused look, and Raven looked away. Hiding her blush. _

"_It's stupid, isn't it?"_

"_No. I wish I was so well spoken as you."_

_Raven looked at him again._

"Friend Raven you missed the throwing of the flowers and catching of the flowers."

Raven smiled as she and Robin re-entered the common room.

"I'm sorry. Robin and I had some catching up to do before I left."

"You are leaving?"

It broke Raven's heart to se how sad she got.

"I guess I don't have to leave quite yet."

"Oh good, then we can do the talking."

Starfire dragged her to a couch, sat down and pulled her down with her.

"So how are you doing?"

Raven looked at her. Starfire started to feel unsure.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You're just one of the few who has asked how I'm feeling, before why I left."

"I do wonder why you did the departing, but that is not important. What is important is that you are here now. You thought me that."

The lights flickered as Raven gave the bride a small smile. This made the bride's even bigger.

"I'm okay. I miss all of you."

"Then why do you not come back?"

"I don't know if I can."

Starfire grabbed her hands.

"What ever happened, it could not have been so bad you had to leave us. Your family."

"_Don't envy my articulation Beast Boy."_

"_And why shouldn't I do that?"_

"_A superior man is modest in his speech, but exceeds in his actions.__"_

_Beast Boy looked queerly at her. _

"_Confucius. I may be able to talk about things, but that is just because I don't dare to do them."_

"_You afraid?"_

"_Why do you think I'm so envies of you?"_

_Now Beast Boy looked dumbstruck. _

"_You are envies of me?"_

"_I always have been."_

It was late. Raven had tried to leave several times, but each time someone had stopped her. Now everyone else had gone, and she wouldn't postpone it anymore. She said good-bye to Starfire, who cried. She said good-bye to Cyborg, who tried to fasten her to something. She said good-bye to Robin, who after a few moments of the cold shoulder treatment thawed and hugged her back. She walked over to Beast Boy's room and knocked.

"What?"

"It's me, Raven. Can I come in? I want to say good-bye."

"Do as you want, you always have."

Raven sighed before opening the door. He was lying on the top bunk, on his back. Staring on the ceiling. Raven took a step into his room, before closing the door behind her. He didn't look at her.

"_You are envies of me?"_

"_Yes. You have to ability to do things. When you wanted a moped, you got a moped. You wanted to be Robin's sidekick and showed tremendous leadership abilities. When you got attracted to Terra you had no hesitation going after her."_

"_Until she broke my heart."_

_Raven sighed. _

"_But at least you tried. You don't need to live your life with what if."_

"_Rae, is there a what if in your life?"_

_She looked down, trying not to blush. The storm continued. _

"Good-bye."

He didn't say anything. She hadn't expected him to. She waited, but after a while she just gave up and walked to the door. When she reached it, before she opened it, she turned and looked at him again.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You know why."

He rose, sitting in his bed, finally looking at her.

"Are you sorry for leaving, or sorry for what happened?"

"Beast Boy you couldn't expect me to stay."

"_Rae?"_

"_Yes."_

_She looked up at him, trying hard not to cry. _

"_My entire life is a what if."_

"Why?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

"For us, or you?"

_"Okay Rae, I want you to pick a thing and just do it."_

"_I can't."_

"_Of course you can. I'll go first."_

"How dare you ask me that?"

She was crying, and his stuff was getting thrown here and there.

_He bent down and kissed her cheek._

"_See. No problem."_

"You know I love you. You know I love you in every way I can love you."

_Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't her herself think. She couldn't hear the voices in her head that always told her no, this isn't smart. He was so close and her cheek still lingered with his touch. Before she could stop herself she moved her lips up, attaching them to his. She cupped his face and as the storm exploded over them she gave herself fully, truly and completely to him._

Raven looked down at the floor.

"Then why did you run?"

"Because you don't feel the same way."

She hated the tears running down her cheeks and falling on the floor.

"How do you know?"

She looked at him like he was stupid.

"I'm an empath, remember?"

"Then you know that feelings can change."

"And what could make your feelings change?"

Suddenly he was standing in front of her. She had always been stunned by how quick he was. How silent he could be.

"A kiss in the rain perhaps, and if some people hadn't run away, they might have known that."

She looked into his eyes. His wonderful green eyes, before he bent down and made his room shake by the power of influence.

--

Cyborg smiled as he closed his friend's door. He was whistling as he walked down the hall and entered the common room.

"You didn't wake him?"

"I thought I'd let him sleep a while longer."

"Okay, but I don't want us to leave with out saying good-bye."

He smiled as Starfire started to put on plates for breakfast.

"You forgot one Star."

"We're four friend Cyborg."

"Nope."

He was grinning harder than anyone had seen him in a while

"We're five."


End file.
